I'm here, I love you, I will always love you
by volleyball-is-life-13
Summary: “Bella…I need you to know I love you…I always have…and if this is the last time I see you…I need you to know that I always will no matter where you are. I love you,” I whispered
1. Chapter 1: Edward

**EDWARDS POV.**

_I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Bella, the love of my life was gone. Just like that, and there was nothing I could do to change that. I couldn't push rewind and go back to that day in Forks, Washington when I told her I had to leave her, in order to make her safe again. If I could have I would have, I would go back in time...and take back every single word I told her deep in the forest. I would hold her, and tell her how much I loved her. I would never ever leave her alone...I would be there for everything...I would keep her safe. But none of this mattered now, my Bella was gone. The Bella who I had fallen madly in love with, the Bella I had risked everything that Carlisle and Esme had worked so hard to make for, the Bella who I wanted to spend my life with, the Bella who had every single part of the heart I had...that Bella was gone. According to Alice, Bella had become very, very, very depressed after we left. She stayed in her room for a long period of time, and when she did leave her room, it was not Bella it was Bella's body. She was gone. When she finally started hanging out with Jacob Black---still even saying that name, sends this horrible feeling down my spine---she seemed to be getting better. Or at least that's what Alice had thought. But then one day, Alice said that every time Bella went to La Push things seemed to disappear. Then Alice had me totally convinced that Bella was happy again, I was so happy to hear that Bella was happy. It almost hurt me to know that she was happy again...with out me. I had to go see for myself. Then I got the phone call from Rosalie..._

***FLASHBACK***

_It was about 2:30 in the morning. I was sitting all alone in the Amazon, thinking about Bella. Hoping that she was doing well. Alice said she was. But you can't always believe Alice, I had to see for myself. I was planning to start my trip back to Forks, just to see for myself. If Bella was okay I would disappear forever, but if she wasn't I was back. Then unexpectedly my tiny silver phone started vibrating, it was far to early for any humans to be calling it must be Alice._

"Hello," I answered cautiously.

"Edward?" it was Rosalie. What could she want, I hadn't spoken to her in at least three months.

"What is it Rose?"

"Bella," I could hear the pain in her voice, something was wrong.

"Is she okay," I thought I was going to explode just thinking about what could possibly be going on.

"Edward, she's dead...she drown in the Ocean by La Push, she was cliff diving, and there was a storm coming in and it took her down," Rose explained.

"Bella...." was all I could manage to say.

"I am honestly sorry Edward," she said as I closed the phone.

***End OF FLASHBACK***

_After I heard that, I knew what I had to do. Without Bella I had no reason to live. I had to go to Italy, I had to ask...I had to join Bella in what I hoped would be heaven. _

_When I finally arrived in Italy, the Voultri said that they would help me. They said that I had endured enough pain and were willing to help me out as a favor to Carlisle. They said that it would be done in the next two hours. I sat down and wrote a note, and I asked them if they could give it to Alice._

Dearest Alice,

I know this is going to be hard for you to hear. But I had to do it. Living without Bella is not living. I can't do it. I need her, she is everything to me Alice. I hope that you can understand I know that you of all people should. If it were Jasper I know that you would want to join him too. I am in a better place now Alice. I am with my Bella. The Bella you had worked so hard for me to become friends with. The Bella who you too love. I hope you can one day forgive me. I do so hope to see all of you again, you, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle, but I understand if I never do. It almost feels selfish of me to wish to see you again, because I know it will cause all of you great pain. I will never ever forget you sister. I love you, and I want you to know that Bella and I will forever be together where nothing can touch us. And every now and again when your feeling down, think of us, and we'll be there. We will be with you all. Please tell the whole family how sorry I am.

Love, Edward

It was time. The guards came in and mumbled something, then everything went black, and I awoke to the most beautiful face....Bella.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella

**Bella's POV**

The past few months since _he _left, were the hardest months of my life. I didn't want to see anyone, and I really hated when people brought up his name. They made it seem like it was no big deal. Like so what the love of my life and his family were gone, never to return. I almost hated myself for still being in love with him after six months of him being gone, and me being so hurt I still loved him. I wish I didn't because that would make everything so much easier. I know that he has probably since moved on. He's probably really happy…where ever he is, because this way I'm no longer burdening him, with having to saved every two minutes. I'm actually really surprised that I made it as long as I have without him, and I still haven't been attacked by wild dogs, or fell down a flight of stairs. When Charlie started making me hang out with Jacob Black, things seemed to be getting better. Or at least it felt better, because something I would never admit to anyone was that I kept putting myself in harms way…just to hear _his _voice . I know that, that seems childish to try and get myself hurt just so that, that little piece of him that I still had would turn up. Because in those few seconds where I could almost see my death, I heard _his_ voice and I could've gotten lost in hearing that sweet angelic voice almost yelling telling me to stop what I was doing, and think. I wonder if he ever thought of me, I wonder if he remembers me….I wonder if he cares.

Things have been getting harder and harder for me though. I haven't heard Edward's voice in almost three weeks. So today when Jacob was out _running _I decided that today was the day to try cliff diving. I also knew that if I did that I would get to hear my Edward--saying his name was so hard. I got up on the cliff and took a deep breath and as I prepared myself to jump I heard his voice telling me to stop. But I didn't I just smiled and _we_ jumped, jumped into the unknown…it felt like as I jumped he was with me. When I hit the water, it felt like hitting concrete. I think I lost consciousness. I awoke to being tugged in three hundred directions at once. It hurt at first until I heard his voice telling me to swim… "swim, Bella…swim" I kept hearing over and over again. But just being there, so tired and lonely I felt happy for the first time, I couldn't feel any pain…and I was with him. I felt my air supply deplete and I started to get pulled down. I gave up trying to swim…I just sank. The whole time I was dying I was thinking of him…humming the lullaby he wrote me in my head. I heard nothing but him. Until finally there was nothing…black, and I wasn't cold.

I awoke and I realized that where I was, was no longer in the living world. But I wasn't sure if it was heaven, because I always pictured heaven different, but I guess I always pictured Edward there with me. The place I was in almost reminded me of the living world. But things seemed to peaceful. It was nice. There was an area I saw about nine people gathered around, there was a place where you could see your loved ones, and see how they were doing. My first thought was Edward. I so badly wanted to see how he was doing or if he even knew that I was dead. Then I thought about Charlie. I went over to a place where no one was at, and above this…this see through floor said Bella Swan-Cullen. When I saw the Cullen that was tacked on to my last name. I almost was like a relief to finally see that. I knew we were meant to be together. And now it was official. I asked a woman close to me how you see your loved ones. She said you just have to think of them. So I tried as hard as I could to see Edward. But the floor just turned black. I couldn't figure it out, its not like Edward was alone at home, in his room sleeping. But then a door opened and I saw _him_, he was sitting by a desk writing a note to Alice. I couldn't figure it out why was he saying how sorry he was, and that he hoped they would forgive him, what was he going to do. Then I heard the guard that came in mumble "lets do this," to the other one. And then I watched them _kill_ him. I had to turn away. It looked so painful. I knew that he was gone. I wondered if this was the place he would come. I had to get my mind off him, so I thought of Charlie, and up popped Charlie sitting alone in my room, holding some of my stuff, crying. That hurt…I didn't think about Charlie when I was drowning, I should have. I can't believe that I just left him like that…he looked so hurt. I turned around and I saw something that made me want to get up and run to…it was _him, my Edward…he was here. _

_(Sorry its not that good...but I had to get Bella's prospective on things in here first... I promise the next chapter will be good...Thanks -Shelby)_


	3. Chapter 3: I love you

**Edward's POV**

I opened my eyes…and there was the most beautiful face---_Bella_. I couldn't believe it. It had to be heaven, because she was here, and there is no other place that a girl like her could go. My first instinct was to run to her, pull up her as close to me as possible and let my lips touch hers. But there was a look in her eyes, like why? Why are you here…why did you leave everything and everyone. I was wishing that I could read her mind…just for few seconds to see what was going on in there. She slowly started edging her way towards me. My throat sent a tingling feeling up and down, like it had the first time I saw Bella. I carefully took a step forward. I wonder if I still am as powerful, and strong as I was when I was alive. I couldn't be thirsty anymore though, the dead were never hungry or thirsty right?

As our bodies grew closer and closer, all I could do was reach out to her, and hope that she would take my hand. A few seconds past as she thought about it. Then she grabbed my hand.

I pulled her in close to me and whispered in her ear, "I love you,"

"I have never stopped loving you Edward," she said with a raspy voice, that sounded like she wanted to cry.

She was as beautiful as I remembered. But this time she wasn't crying because I was leaving her, she was crying because I was going to be with her for eternity. I had so many questions to ask her. But she beat me to it.

"Edward, why did you really leave. Was I that horrible, was it too hard to keep saving me, was I that big of a annoyance?" she was now looking up at me, with her chin resting on my chest. Her eyes were locked with mine for the first time in a very long time.

"Oh my Bella, is that what you thought…you thought I left you because I didn't love you anymore?" I asked with a little chuckle my question.

"yes," she sounded surprised, by me.

"Oh Bella, I could never, ever stop loving you…that's why I left. I couldn't stand to see myself hurt you anymore. I didn't want to cause you any pain. I see now that leaving was probably the worst thing I could do. I so hoped that you would some how find away to be happy without me, I should have known that breaking us up would have the exact opposite reaction,"

"Oh really, you were just trying to keep me safe?"

"Oh course, Bella,"

"Well, for once I think you need to stop worrying about keeping me safe, just be with me…forget being safe,"

"I think that is going to be a lot easier now Bella, I will never leave you. That is my promise to you," I said as I bent my neck down the kiss her forehead, and I pulled her in closer to me. "So do you know where we are exactly and how everything is going to work?"

"Ugh, I was kind of hoping you knew," she said with a bit of frustration in her eyes.

"don't worry, we'll figure it out,"

"I love you,"

"I know,"

I wanted to just stand there holding her in my arms forever. I never wanted to move, I had everything I would ever need or want, standing in front of me. She was my life…now she is my everything. I couldn't imagine a better person to spend forever with. She was mine for the rest of time. I would never hurt her in any way shape or form again.

While I was standing with Bella, I saw a note posted on a big board with my name on.

"Edward, where are you going?" she asked as I walked over to the board. "Edward," she demanded.

I didn't answer I just read the note.

**EDWARD CULLEN.**

**Please bring Bella and yourself to white building on the end of the road. There will be a person waiting to speak with you and give you your options.**

"Options," I mumbled.

"Edward, what are you taking about," she asked as I handed her the note. "What kind of options?"

"I don't know, I always assumed after you were….well dead that, that was it. I guess we'll find out, come on," I said as I grabbed her hand dragging her behind me.

When we reached the outside of the building I took a look to my left and saw the most wonderful, beautiful woman standing there, I quickly pulled her close to me, and let my lips crash into hers---something I had been wanting to do since I saw her. After a couple minutes which seemed like to short of a time, she pulled her lips from mine and looked in my eyes.

"Lets go," she said as she turned the big door knob.

"Ah…if it isn't the worlds most love struck vampire, and his most gorgeous girlfriend…Bella I presume," the oh so familiar voice rang out.

"No…" was the only word my mind could produce.


	4. Chapter 4: Options

**Bella's POV**

As Edward and I walked into the white building, I saw a short bald man sitting behind a big desk.

He said something to Edward about him being the worlds most love struck vampire, and called me his gorgeous girlfriend---he obviously needs glasses if he thinks that---but then Edward immediately straightened up, and looked furiously at the man.

"No…" he hissed between his teeth.

"Edward, what is it?" I whispered lowly.

"Yes, Edward what is it?" the little man mocked.

"Nothing…just surprised to see you Kiouhl (Ki-ooh-l)," Edward growled.

"Do you two know each other?" I asked, this is beginning to worry me. How could we already be having trouble, didn't I just die…was it to much to ask for a little peace and quiet with the love of my life. Besides how can anything possibly go wrong when your dead? I wanted to scream!

"Ugh…well," Edward started to say while throwing eye daggers at the man who's name is apparently Kiouhl.

"Edward, why don't you explain, I'll fill in any empty spaces," Kiouhl said slyly.

"Well you see, Carlisle and Kiouhl go way back. Kiouhl knew Carlisle far before Carlisle found me. That's about all there is to explain, isn't it Kiouhl?" Edward said as he gave him a look like "you better not add anything."

"Yes, that's the just of it," he said, as he nodded at Edward. I knew that there was something else going on between them, but Edward didn't want me to know about it so I wouldn't push it…well I wouldn't push it now anyways.

"You brought us here to discuss our options, what do you mean by options?" Edward asked quickly changing the subject.

"Ah, Yes. You have three options. You see as of right now you are not in heaven," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Then were are we?" I hissed.

"Well, basically your between the living and the dead. We couldn't find a place for you," Kiouhl chuckled.

"Why couldn't you find a place for us?" I asked as Edward answered me.

"They could find a place for you, but not for _us,"_ Edward said as he looked deeply in my eyes as if to say I'm sorry.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not human. And you don't want to be. You want to be one of _my kind_ right? That's what you always said," he asked.

"Of course I wanted to be part of your family. But why does that matter now?" I asked with a confused tone to my voice.

"Because of this," Edward said as he pulled a gorgeous gold diamond ring out of his pocket. My jaw dropped and I couldn't form words. "I've had this for several months, I wanted to give it to you, but I didn't know how. I wanted to wait until I knew things would be okay, and I wanted to wait and give you a chance to graduate."

"But why does it matter that you wanted to marry me, it's not like we are married," I questioned.

"Because unless you never want to see me again, we make our decisions as a pair. You see the people here, like Kiouhl know everything that our futures held, and they knew that we would one day be married and you would become one of us. So that complicates everything, I'm so sorry," he said as his face became furious.

"Exactly," Kiouhl said.

"So what are options then?" I asked.

"Option one: You can move on, leave Edward to me. And I'll find a place for him," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Next," I demanded.

"Option two: You both can stay here for eternity, which I don't recommend. And option three: we can work out a deal where you both go back to living world, with some conditions. You have four days to make your decision. We have a house for you to stay at while you decide, go three blocks down and the red place is yours," he said as I turned to say something but he was no longer there.

"Edward, what do we do?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Why don't we go to that house, and let you get some rest," he said as he put his arm around my waist and started leading me out.

"Rest?"

"Yes, being we aren't officially dead you still have all of your human traits, you'll still be tired and hungry and thirsty," he explained.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I guess your right I am tired,"

"Here we are," Edward said as we arrived at a tiny red shack.

"Well its not a house that Alice or Esme would approve of, but it will do," I chuckled.

"Yes, not of to their standards," he said as he picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Well were here as a married couple right? So I figured I would follow traditions," he said as he walked into the house laughing under his breath.

"Right husband," I said laughing now also.

When we walked into the house the first thing that I saw was a black suede love seat, and then a small kitchen and dinning room. Around the corner was a very tiny bathroom, and then behind that was a okay size bedroom. But I laughed when I saw the bed. It was a little smaller than the one I had a Charlie's house--- Edward and both barely fit on that---I was looking forward to see how that would work. I noticed a small telephone.

"Edward, what is that phone used for? Do you think I could call Charlie?"

"I don't think that's what its for. Besides how would explain to Charlie why he's talking to you when he thinks your dead?" he started to laugh.

"Well, I guess that's a good point. Do you think we could call Carlisle or Alice though?"

"Well I guess we could try, what could it hurt?" he said winking at me. "But can we do that tomorrow, I want to get to just be with you tonight…like we used to."

"I think I could do that," I said as I leaned to kiss him, he beat me to the chase though. While his lips were dancing with mine. All I could do was think about what if we actually went back to our world, and did get married. I had never really thought about marrying Edward before. I always knew that I wanted to spend my life with him, but I never thought about marriage.

Edward carried me to the bed and laid me down, and he then laid next to me wrapping his big muscular arms around me, I forgot how cold they were.

"Sleep now Bella," he whispered.

"I'm afraid to,"

"Why is that?"

"I'm afraid that when I wake up you wont be here. I'm afraid that you'll disappear I'm afraid that your not real. I'm afraid that this is just a illusion of death," I whispered.

"Bella, sweetie I'm real…I'm here with you, I won't leave you. I can't leave you. I couldn't make it with out you, I love you more than anything," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Sleep Bella, dream sweet dreams, I'll be here waiting when you wake up."

"I love you too. And try not read to far into what I say when I'm sleeping, okay?"

"Deal, see you in the morning,"


	5. Chapter 5: Waking up in your arms

**Hey...sorry it's taken so long to update...but it got done...sorry it's not that good. But we have a long weekend. So I'll have time to write...It's going to be kind of hard to type though with my stupid broken finger!lol...but anyways here it is.... -Shelby**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

As I watched Bella drift to sleep I started humming her lullaby softly. I doubted that she could hear me though.. When I knew she was sleeping I let my mind wonder. I started to think about what we should do. I knew what he meant when he said consequences. He meant that if we stayed at this level that he would erase Bella's memory and of her life, and she would become his "slave" for eternity. And I would well…be disposed of. I thought for Bella's sake she should try and leave me, got to heaven where someone like her belongs. And just let me go, but I knew Bella would never have that. So figure option three would be our best bet. I was sure what would happen if we went back. Either I would have to go back a human or Bella would have to go back a vampire. I was very willing to change for her. But I knew that a lifetime together wouldn't be enough for Bella.

Bella was now tossing and turning. I knew she was having another nightmare by the look on her beautiful face. I stopped worrying about the next and directed all my attention to Bella to see if I could figure out what was bothering her. She laid still for about three minutes then she started hysterically crying. It hurt me so bad to see her cry. That was the worst pain I have ever known, watching the love of my life in pain and know that I could do nothing to help that fact.

"Edward pleas don't go…I'm sorry. I need you Edward, please…please don't go! I love you," She started shouting in her sleep.

"Bella, sweetie I'm here. I'm not going to leave you, I love you, I will always love you," I whispered as I pulled her shaking body closer to mine. I wished she knew that I would never ever leave her again. As the hours past Bella lay still shaking in my arms and every now and then she would whimper my name which always brought me back to all those nights that I spent in her room watching her sleep. And that first time I was there with her and she didn't know. When she whispered my name…the day that changed everything…the day that made me love her more than anything else in this world…the day that I knew I had to spend my whole life making her happy, and keeping her safe…she was and is my everything.

Bella was not shaking anymore, she was lying perfectly still. She had been this way for several hours. I inhaled deeply and her smell, well lets just say it still took my breath away. I closed my eyes, and was remembering all the times that, that smell almost got her killed and when I opened my eyes, the two most gorgeous eyes were staring back at me.

"Good morning beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

"Ugh is there another girl in the bed that I don't see, or are you still as blind as ever?" she chuckled.

"Only you Bella," I said as I leaned in farther to let my lips touch hers.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this whole, fall asleep in my 'husbands' arms," she said using air quotes around husband. "And waking up everyday to his lips waiting for me…" she tried to continue but my lips once again cut her off mid-sentence. "Yes…I could really get used to this," she laughed.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you smile again. While I was gone, I was so used to the images of you in Alice's head when you were so unhappy. Seeing you smile again…well that's about enough to make me forget about the whole wait 'till she's a vampire thing," I laughed.

"Almost huh? Well what if I were to get all dolled up into that outfit you love so much on me and jump into your lap with the biggest smile ever on my face?" she winked.

"Not a chance,"

"EDWARD…I'm never going to be a vampire…PLEASE?" she begged.

"Bella, dear, please give it three days the will discuss this,"

"Fine, three days then I won't wait any longer…you wouldn't believe how strong I actually am,"

"I know your very strong Bella…you're a fighter…and I love you so much for that…but I really don't want to take any chances of hurting you,"

"I trust you Edward…I trust you with my life,"

"I don't,"

"Well while were waiting….so you think we can call Carlisle?"

"Maybe…lets try it,"

We walked over the phone and I dialed my phone number. The phone rang three times before I heard Esme's voice.

"Hello," Esme answered.

"Esme, it's Edward----" I tried to continue but was cut off my Esme's gasp.

"Edward…how…wait…where are you?"

"Ugh, well---I'm with Bella. Were stuck in between your world, and heaven we need to talk to---"

"Yes Carlisle…one second hun,"

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice rang through the phone.

"Carlisle Bella and I are stuck here…with Kiouhl----" I started.

"Kiouhl oh no…he's in charge there isn't he. He gave you three options and none of which are very good, correct?"

"Yes, Bella and I need your advice. I'm sure I don't need to replay the options for you thought," I said as Bella got a questioning look on her face. "Later," I whispered.

"Okay Edward, well for you two I think you should what I did. Come back. That is I mean if you two want to stay together,"

"Of course we do Carlisle…but do you think I should change----or ugh…her?"

"Well if she changes then you can both be together for the ultimate forever, or if you change you can be together until death. But if you change then you have the option to have kids, and she can see her family and friends. You know what happens if she changes or if you do though. But the choice is up to the both of you, it's not my decision to make. But please once you make it call us, so we know when and if we will be seeing you again----but be sure to call before you tell Kiouhl,"

"Yes I will Carlisle, I promise. Thank you. Goodbye,"

"Goodbye son,"

**CLICK**

I turned to face Bella. "So what did he say?" she asked with eager eyes.

"He said we go with option three--and one of us will have to change. Either I become human or you become a vampire,"

"I become a vampire," she stated.

"But there are consequences. If you become a vampire, you will not be able to have children with me or be able to see Charlie or Jacob ever again. And if I change we can have children and we can never see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rose…or Alice again."

"Whoa, that's a lot to think about. I mean I want to spend forever with you---but I want to be about to have children ad see Charlie also. But we need Carlisle and Esme. And I don't know what I would do with out Alice. Why Can't we just go back the way we were. And be with each other and see our families and then one day you can change me?" she blurting everything out so fast now it was hard to catch most of it.

"We just can't Bella. We made the choice to end the way our lives as we knew them were. So there for going back, we must make changes and basically start over."

"Well I've made up my mind….I want to---"


	6. Chapter 6: Please don't take the girl

**Hey everyone...sorry it's short. I have some interesting idea's that I plan to use for some upcoming chapters....So I hope you like this chapter. And I wanted to appologize for any type-o's in this or the last chapter...it's really hard to type with a broken finger!lol..**

**Well here it is Chaper 6...please enjoy...**

* * *

"Well I've made up my mind…I want to---" Bella started to say. But before she could finish she was laying on the floor shaking with her eyes closed. I immediately ran to her side, and pulled her in close to me. I couldn't figure out what was going on. Why she had just fell like that.

"Edward, I'm shocked…you thought you could just call 'daddy dearest' and he would tell you what and Bella what to do," My head snapped up so fast and I looked at the man who was doing this to Bella---Kiouhl. "Well you were wrong. Letting Carlisle interfere with things has changed everything. I have been monitoring you and Bella very closely over the night. I know that you can't read her mind, and I know you are not sure of what she wants to do. So being you called Carlisle for help…I'm making you make this decision on your own…." Kiouhl trailed off. "Oh but you better do it fast…your precious Bella has only about two hours before she becomes mine."

"Kiouhl…don't you dare hurt her…please stop…she's in pain. Kiouhl even you can't be this cruel. Stop whatever you doing now," I growled.

"Times running out Edward…decide…and don't even think about calling Carlisle again," Kiouhl said as he disappeared.

I had no idea what to decide. Bella was still really torn over everything. What should I do? Oh…I need to talk to Bella about this…I need her here to help me with this…What ever I chose will effect both of our lives.

"Bella, love. I don't know if you can hear me at all. But if you can you need to help me some how, make some noise. Do something, let me know what to do. Bella I'm scared, I don't want to ruin your life. Oh Bella please…" I sat there holding her close. She was shaking so hard, if I had tears they would be pouring down my face like rain.

I sat there starring at the wall for what seemed like forever. I couldn't think of what I should do. I searched through my brain for any idea that would help me. Every time something would come to me I lost my focus because Bella's shaking grew more violent.

I looked at the clock. According to Kiouhl I only had another ten minutes to figure out what to do. Finally something came to me. I went back to a night before I had left.

***FLASHBACK***

Bella and I were out in our meadow. I was sitting with my back leaning against a tree, and I had my arms wrapped around the most precious thing in the whole world, Bella. It had been quiet for almost twenty minutes we were just laying in complete silence completely satisfied with just being with each other.

I reached my neck down to Bella's forehead and gently kissed it. "What was the for?" She questioned.

"For being you, for not being scared of me. For loving me no matter what I am" I said as I kissed her again.

"Edward I could never be scared of you. You are the most protective person I have ever met in my entire life. And there is no way that I couldn't love you…You are the only thing that makes sense to me. The only person who I can ever love, you're my everything Edward," She said as she looked at me with her big gorgeous eyes.

"Bella…I don't know where I would be without you,"

"I'd be lost…and probably dead," she joked.

"What if we both did die one day Bella, what would we do?" I asked.

"Well for one, I never plan on dying, I plan to become a vampire and live an eternity with you." She giggled.

"No, seriously. What happens if one day we both die," I said with a more serious tone to my voice.

"Well I don't know, would you be able to come to heaven with me?"

"I don't know, I've never heard of that happening."

"Well I would fight as hard as I could to find someway to be with you…no matter what the price. I am not going on with out you."

"What if they offered us a way to come back?"

"Then I'd take it, I wouldn't be able to ever face Charlie again though. No matter how badly I would want to. I couldn't put him through the pain of trying to understand how one day I was dead and the other I wasn't, all I would need is you. You and your family, we could make it."

"Yes I believe we could Bella."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"I love you."

"I love you too dear," as I said that she exhaled, and drifted to sleep. "More than you will ever know," I whispered so lowly that there was no possible way she could have heard me.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

My flashback was suddenly interrupted by Bella. She wasn't moving anymore not at all. She seemed to be getting colder. And she wasn't breathing. I heard a sheepish chuckle come from the corner.

"Welcome to our side Bella," I heard Kiouhl say as he was starring at her lifeless body.

"Kiouhl…no…you didn't let me tell you my decision. I still have one minute," I cried.

"I'm a very impatient person Edward…I would have thought Carlisle would have told you that," he chuckled.

"Kiouhl…I want you to change Bella into a vampire…it's what she would have wanted," I said very uneasy.

"Are you sure Edward? I would be absolutely sure before I said anything further…there could be more consequences than you know now if your wrong,"

I took a deep breath and pulled Bella closer to me. "Bella…I need you to know I love you…I always have…and if this is the last time I see you…I need you to know that I always will no matter where you are. I love you," I whispered.

I took one final look at the love of my life before hissing out my answer.

"Yes I am sure…." then everything went black.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it...Please review I always like to read those it helps me to know if I'm going in the right direction with the story...Thanks...-Shelby**


	7. Chapter 7: Thank you

**Hey Everyone...I just wanted to say thanks for your comments...they make me want to right more...wink wink...the more reviews the more I write ...lol...but I don't want to be one of those writers how makes people review so many times before I post again. But I do really love the reviews...they do make me want to update faster! So anyways... heres Chapter 7!**

**-Shelby**

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

"Yes I am sure…" then everything went black.

I woke up in a very familiar place…my bedroom. I was very confused though. I couldn't remember much. I knew that I should be dead, but beyond that I had no idea. I had a very weird throbbing pain in my head…it couldn't be a headache, vampires don't get headaches. I leaned back on the couch I had woken up on. I felt unusually tired, especially for being a vampire, so I leaned back and closed my eyes. And I started dreaming.

I was in a valley leaning against a tree. The valley looked really familiar, I think I've been there before. The sun was just starting to set. The sky was beautiful. I was sitting under the tree taking in everything around me. I was enjoying watching the sunset, when all of the sudden the most beautiful woman in the entire universe appeared. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either. She had gorgeous hair, and the most breath taking brown eyes. Her lips were perfect…she was perfect. She continued running towards me, I didn't know who she was though.

"Edward, there you are! I've been looking for you. Carlisle and Esme said you were out here," the beautiful woman said.

"You know Carlisle and Esme?" I questioned, as the girl jumped into my lap. Once she was sitting with me and had her arms wrapped around my neck, something felt oddly familiar and right. She was meant to be there…I knew her, but I couldn't remember her. I did know that I loved her.

"Well yea, you big weirdo. Why wouldn't I know my future in-laws? Edward are you all right?" she said with concern in her eyes. I felt the need to pull her as close to me as possible and kiss her. So that's what I did I grabbed her head and pulled it in close to mine, and let my lips dance with hers. As she pulled away to get air. I finally replied.

"Yes, I'm wonderful…even better now," I whispered in her ears.

"Edward, I worry about you sometimes," she giggled.

"I love you," I said as I kissed her.

"I love you too Edward," she said as she buried her head in my chest, she took a deep breath and then slowly drifted to sleep. My dream was suddenly interrupted by my door being flung open. I finally realized who the woman in my dream was.

"Bella." was all I said. I turned my head praying it would be her running into my room.

"Edward I can't believe it…it's you…your real, your back!" Alice my crazy sister said as she was bouncing on my bed.

"Alice, its so good to see you," I said as she hugged me with all her strength. "But Alice, where's Bella?"

"Edward, she's….she's…."

"She's what Alice, where is my Bella?"

"Edward, Carlisle doesn't know where she is. When you told Kiouhl to change her, he did. It was what she wanted, but you never said to send her back with you. You just said change her. And you know Kiouhl, if you don't specifically say he's going to screw with you," she said as my jaw dropped. I wanted to die then and there. Where was the woman that I loved, the woman that I gave my life for, the woman who I needed to be complete. What happened to her. "I'm so sorry Edward."

"Alice is anyway you can see her?" I said with a shaky voice.

"I can't right now Edward, she's going through the transformation. And while she's doing that, I can't see her at all," Alice said with sad eyes.

"When the transformation is complete though?"

"I hope so Edward, I need her too, she's my best friend."

"I hope she's not in to much pain, oh I can't believe the woman that I love is laying in some unfamiliar place alone, and in pain."

"I know this is hurting you Edward, but keep the faith if I know Bella when she figures out everything she will try to find you."

As Alice was talking my wandered, where could Kiouhl have possibly sent her? He sent me home, maybe he sent her home to. I jumped up, and started to walk away from Alice.

"Edward where are you going?"

"I need to try and find her,"

"Good luck Edward, her transformation should be done in about a day and a half. So when I know anything I'll tell you."

"Thanks Alice, I love you," I said as I hugged her.

"Jeez, Edward…death sure has made you a softy," Alice joked.

"Bye Alice,"

I ran downstairs completely ignored everyone sitting around my the telephone, no doubt waiting for me to call. I knew that Alice would take car of it for me though. I ran into the garage, and jumped into my car. I opened the garage door, and took off. I had to be out of the house and on the road in less than thirty seconds. I was at Bella's house within two minutes which normally was a fifteen minute drive. I parked my car down the street far enough so that Charlie couldn't see it. I ran as fast as I could to Bella's window, and without thinking I climbed into the room. As me feet hit the floor in Bella's room, I knew that I wasn't alone. I saw Charlie sitting on Bella's bed crying. As he heard my feet hit the ground his head flew around to face me.

"Edward?"

"Hi Charlie,"

"What are you doing here…how dare you come here…you're the reason she's gone," Charlie said with hate in his eyes. I knew that I couldn't explain everything so I decided to play dumb.

"Charlie, I know you are very upset with me right now. But you need to know that when I left it was for Bella. I thought she would be safer that way. Something I never told you Charlie is that there were some people after my family and I and I didn't want Bella to get hurt," I lied…well not a total lie, there were people after us. "And once I knew everything was safe, I couldn't take it any longer. I need Bella, she is my life Charlie everyday that I was away from her was total and complete torture. I love your daughter more than life itself Charlie. I'm sorry if you don't approve but I love Bella." I said, absolutely none of that was a lie. I could see the pain in Charlie's eyes.

"Edward, I understand how much you loved my daughter and I'm so very sorry that things happened this way. The more I understand things the more I come to see that you would have made a wonderful son-in-law. You made Bella the happiest I had ever seen her. And I and her mother thank you for that." Charlie said with a tear running down his face.

"Charlie…what's wrong?"

"Edward I'm so sorry, but Bella's gone."

"Gone where, did she go back to Phoenix?" I asked still pretending I had no idea what had happened.

"No, Edward…I'm sorry but she….she…she died in a cliff diving accident."

Even though I already knew that, hearing her farther tell me that still brought me back to when that was true. Even though I knew that she was alive somewhere, hearing this still hurt me. My face became very lifeless, and I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of Bella's room and put my face in my hands. And was crying to the best ability a vampire could, it looked like I was crying. Just no tears. I sat there like that for several minutes mumbling things to myself. Like _why her_? Or _that's not true, it can't be_…every now and then I would mumble _no._ I eventually felt a hand on my shoulder, and then a pat on my back.

"I'm so, so, sorry Edward. I know how much she meant to you. I want you to know that everyday that you were gone, even though she wouldn't say it, you were the only thing on her mind. She loved you, I'm sure she still does. She never stopped after you left. Even with all my objecting she never did stop."

"Thanks Charlie, I just wish she knew the real reason why I left her. I wish she would've known that I still loved her. I too never stopped. How could I when Bella is the only person I have ever loved, or wanted to love."

"I'm sure deep down inside she knew."

"I hope so,"

We sat there for another few minutes to comfort Charlie, but I knew that Bella wasn't sent home like I was. I needed to get going I needed to find her. There had to be some way of finding her.

"Charlie, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go home. I need to tell Alice," I said.

"Oh poor Alice, yes I understand Edward. Goodbye."

"Thank you Charlie,"

"Thank _you_ Edward," when I heard those words come out of Charlie's mouth a shocked look appeared on my face. Why was he thanking me?

"For what Charlie?"

"For loving my daughter as much as you did. You know I was never a very good father I was never home with Bella. But you were always there for her. Thank you so much, I owe a lot for that."

"Charlie, you own me nothing, loving Bella was the only thing I knew how to do. She was my everything. And I hope you know that Bella loved you too Charlie, and to her…you were a great father," I said as another tear rolled down Charlie's face.

"Thank you for that Edward, I wish you luck in the future. Please send my regards to your family, especially Alice."

"Will do Charlie, I hope to see you again someday soon, I'm sorry for your loss too Charlie. Goodnight."

"Me too Edward, and I am to sorry for your loss also. Goodnight son." When Charlie said son my mouth dropped, had he actually thought of me as a son? I ran to my car and drove home, speeding again of course. I had to find Carlisle and figure out someway to get to Bella.

**

* * *

**

So there it is I hoped everyone liked it...Please review...I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, but maybe...and for sure I will on Sunday. Because tomorrow I'm going out of state to go dress shopping for our Christmas formal!! :) thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: I will never forgive you

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the most pain to be in the most pain I had ever been in, in my entire life. I had no idea where I was or what was happening to me. My whole body was burning, it felt like I was on fire. Every single muscle in my body felt like it was being torn apart. I couldn't bring myself into opening my eyes, I knew that it would cause me more pain. At the point all I wanted was death, which I knew was coming. Nothing could be this painful that wouldn't led to death. I squeezed my eyes shut harder, and started begging for death. I didn't say the words out loud but I they were the only thing in my head. Death.

**-ABOUT TWO DAYS LATER-**

I woke up this morning and the burning feeling was going away slowly, like somebody was pouring water on the fire. My muscles felt nothing like they did the first day I woke up.

When I finally regained total consciousness, I built up the courage to open my eyes. When I did I saw nothing. I heard nothing. Was this hell? No, it couldn't be. I slowly stood up, when I did I saw that I had been laying on a bed and there was a mirror in front of it. I walked cautiously over to it, and to my amazement I did stumble once. Actually I felt very strong, and graceful. I looked in the mirror and my jaw dropped. The person in the mirror was beautiful. She was tall and slender and muscular in all the right places. She had perfect dark hair and gorgeous marble skin. But her eyes ---they were the color of fire. Bright red. I suddenly realized the person in the mirror, was me. I was in awe of myself. Could it be? Me the once plain, boring, Isabella Swan was no longer the ugly duckling but now the beautiful white swan? I sat down on the end of the big bed I had been sleeping on, and looked at myself for a while longer...until things started coming back to me.

I was dead. And some how I came back to life. Someone made a deal with who must have been the devil due to the amount of pain I was put in, and it brought me back. But what was I brought back to? I had no idea where I was. I had no family with me. I had no friends, I had no life here....where ever here is. At first it scared me, until I heard someone's voice....whoever it was I felt like I knew. And in that moment I felt safe. Then something very strange happened. My vision blurred, and everything turned to black, and suddenly I started to see things in my head. It was like someone had turned on a movie inside of me. I watched.

There was a tall, slender, perfectly muscular man. He was climbing through what seemed to be my old bedroom window. He looked as if he wanted to cry but couldn't. He threw open my window, and jumped in with ease. Once inside the room he noticed another man, who I couldn't identify. The other man was sitting on my bed holding some of my old stuff crying. When the man turned to face the angelic man who had just climbed through my window I suddenly realized who it was. Charlie. My father. The first thing my dad said to the man shocked me. "Edward," that was all he said. That's when thing finally fell into place. The voice I had heard earlier was my Edward, the love of my life. That's who saved me, who brought me back to be with him forever. But where was he? After Charlie started talking with Edward, he explained everything that had happened. Then as quickly as the movie started it stopped, and I was once again alone in the black room. No Edward, no Charlie, just me, and the dark. I knew then what Edward meant when he told me that he didn't like the dark, because the dark brings no hope, no life, nothing. In the dark everything is the same, you can't tell window from wall. Edward—thats when it hit me Edward had talked the evil little man into sending us both back as vampires, it all made sense...I was beautiful, strong, graceful, and most definitely a vampire. The pain that I had been going through was my transformation from the living to the immortal. But Edward had always told me that when you were a newborn your thirst was the hardest thing in the world to control. But I felt nothing, I reached my slender fingers to my neck and felt it. I could no longer feel the pulse of the blood running through my veins, but also I felt no burning urge to drink blood ---nothing what kind of vampire was I?

Suddenly a fear rose up within me. I was scared, I was alone, I needed Edward. If he was at my house then where was I? I slowly got up and cautiously walked across the dark black room and opened the door. When I did what I saw was shocking. I was in Italy. Staring one of the Voltaire in the eyes. I wanted to close the door and run away. I wanted Edward. I needed Edward.

"Well hello Bella,"

"Um, hi?"

"How was your...nap?" the man chuckled.

"It wasn't very pleasant. Where is Edward?"

"Its always all about Edward isn't it...Edward this, and Edward that. What if, Edward were gone, never for you to see again?"what the man said scared me...Edward couldn't be gone, he wouldn't leave me.

"Edward wouldn't leave me. Besides I know my power is like Alice's I can see the future, I saw him. He was at my fathers," I said, if I were I human I probably would have been crying.

"On the contrary Bella, you can see the present. You see the people that you want to be with, and where they are and what they are doing...you don't see the future. So far all you know I have one of my men off playing a little game with your precious Edward," his words cut deep, I wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor and die. But I knew that wasn't possible.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go find Edward, and convince him to join us, along with yourself of course,"

"How did you know I was going to be changed?" I questioned, trying to put off giving him an answer.

"Didn't Edward tell you...Kiouhl the man who sent you back, used to be one of us. I believe Carlisle actually was the one to kill him. And in return we killed Carlisle but just like you and Edward. Carlisle was offered a second chance, and he came back to this world as a vampire." I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. I couldn't think of anything to say. "So what will it be? Will you go get Edward and join us in our fun. Or will I have to do away with poor little, weak, Edward?"

I thought for a long moment, then finally replied. "I'll get Edward, but never will I forgive you for this."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking for two more powers to add to my coven to make us stronger."

"Fine, just send me back to Edward...now!" I demanded.

"Your flight leaves in a hour," he said as I turned to walk away. "Oh and Bella," I stopped and looked, "Don't try any funny business while your gone." I sent a look of hate at him and walked out of the room.

As I walked out into the street, with all the humans moving around going about their normal lives. I still did not thirst for their blood. I was not very good at this whole "vampire" thing. Once I got on the plane I sat in my seating trying to occupy my mind during the long flight. Finally the flight attendant announced that we were coming into Seattle. Now I know what Edward meant about hating going slow...it was annoying. When I stepped into the main terminal at the airport, all I could think about was getting a car and going to find my Edward.

* * *

**Hey Everyone....**

**Well this week has been crazy!! But I'm so excited that I got my computer fixed! Yay:)**

**And TWILIGHT the movie came out...omg...Robert Pattinson...can you say hot!!! When he walked into the lunch room my jaw litterally dropped! I'm like oooh Edward Cullen... I love you!!...**

**Anyways...sorry it took so long to update....the chapters not that good...but my brain's kinda like running really slowly lately!lol...but I hope you guys still like it some what! Please, please, please review! I promise the next chapter will be better...much better...trust me...it's going to be good!!**

**Thanks! **

**Shelby!**


	9. Chapter 9: Meet Me There

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update...but we had a kind of family emergency. My cousin's fiancé---who actually was one of my best friends, was killed in a car accident on Tuesday on his way home to meet the rest of our family. So it's been really rough on all of us, so I've been with my cousin at her apartment all week trying to get everything straightened out. So I want the rest of this story and chapter to be dedicated in memory of Dylan Wade, a loving friend, brother, son, fiancé, and my best friend since I was five years old. He was someone who never deserved to be taken from us...so everyone...think before you drive after drinking, because you never know who's loved one you might end up taking from them forever. Thanks, and here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I was driving like a maniac I mean I was driving five times faster than I usually drive when I was on my way home. I pulled into the drive way and ran into the house. Alice was sitting on the staircase with her head between her knees.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

"I can't see her, one minute she was there then she was gone. It's like the way it was when she was with Jake, I can see her."

"Do, you think that's where she is then? With Jake?" I questioned.

"I don't know, when I did see her, it looked like she was on an airplane...then everything got really blurry," she explained.

"Well I'm not taking any chances, I'm going up to La Push, screw the treaty." I stated.

"Edward, I'd be careful if I were you. You don't want to start a war now do you?"

"If it gets Bella back to me, then bring it on."

And with that I swung the door open and was out in my car within seconds. As I neared the treaty line I started to slow down. I didn't want to draw attention to myself from some of the wolves. I tried to remember how Bella had described Billy Blacks house. I thought hard, and as I was driving I saw a house that seemed about right. I pulled in and sure enough there was Jake's car he had been working on. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I was about to knock, when it hit me...what do I say to Billy or Jake? How do explain to them what happened to Bella and I? I knocked anyway. It took a few seconds until I saw Billy open the door.  
"Cullen, what do you want...you are on our side of the boundary line. This could start the war,"

"Billy, I know you hate me and my family and what we are. But this is bigger than my family and I. It's Bella."

"Bella's dead," Billy stated. Even though I knew that wasn't true it still hurt.

"No, sir. She's not. We both, technically speaking were. But a very cruel man named Kiouhl made us choose, and Bella wouldn't go on to heaven with out me. And I can't go to heaven, so we both decided to come back. But Kiouhl being that sadistic man he is, sent us back...but sent us to different places. I have no idea where Bella is. That's why I'm here, to see if Jake might know where she is?" I explained.

"Whoa...slow down there son, that's a lot to take in. Hold a second I'll get Jake," he said as he turned away. I heard the low whispers of Billy talking to Jake, I could here everything he was saying though.

"Jake, Edward Cullen is here to see you," Billy stated.

"What does he want, it's his fault she's gone...I don't want to see him ever again, unless of course I get to tear him into pieces so he can experience all the pain he's caused me, and you, and Charlie, by taking her from us," Jake said with hurt in his voice.

"Jake---She's alive...I don't know how exactly, but she is. Edward needs to talk to you."

And with that I was standing face to face with the dog.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Bella, do you know where she is?"

"Na—Maybe...tell me what happened first then, I'll tell you what I know," he said, I sensed that he was lying to me, but I had to take the chance, any chance to get me closer to her...I would do anything to see her again, to hold her in my arms, to see her smile, to look into her eyes, to feel her lips on mine. I would do anything for her.

"Alright Jacob, I will tell you everything. I may not like you, but I feel I owe you an explanation, seeing as I have time after time stolen the woman you love from you," as I said 'stolen the woman you love from you' Jacobs face dropped, and he let out a whimper. "But if I tell you what happened you need to show me what happened when I was gone."

"Fine, now lets hear it."

I took a deep breath and told him the whole story from the phone call from Rose, to Italy, to seeing her again, to meeting Kiouhl, and then how he sent us back and I had no idea where she was. And at each part of my story I saw Jacobs face growing more and more hurt, but when I told him that she was alive and she was somewhere near a small smile appeared on his face. I didn't however mention the fact that she was now more than likely a vampire.

"Now its your turn Jacob, show me what happened," he closed his eyes, and the flashback started.

**********FLASHBACK (in Jacobs P.O.V.)*************

I was out running with rest of the pack, when I got a very strange feeling. Something didn't feel right. I heard muffled cries. At first I didn't recognized them. But then a sudden fear was instilled in me---Bella... I had left her alone, and that cry sounded an awful lot like her. So with out thinking I took of running, I ran until I saw her. She was bobbing up and down, in the water.

No not swimming drowning. And she wasn't fighting it she was willing to go down, to die then and there. She wanted it.

I ran down the cliff to an area where I could get to her, and I phased back to my human form. I knew that if I wanted to get her out I would have to go in after her. I took a deep breath and jumped, I swam hard and the tried to close the short distance between us. When I got close enough to her to see her face I at first all I saw was blue---blue face, blue lips, blue everything. I was about to reach out and pull her to me, when all of the sudden she was gone. She had been taken down with the waves. I swam downwards under the water until I felt her arm I grabbed it and swam to the surface. Then I pulled her lifeless body closer to mine, and swam hard and fast toward the shore.

It took about five minutes to get there, but to me it seemed like a life time. When I finally reached the beach where I could lay Bella down, I noticed that she was breathing...very shallowly although. I pulled her close to me, and started crying. I knew then and there that I was going to lose her.

"Bells, please if you love me at all you will fight, please get through this. If not for me, then for Charlie." I pleaded.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have left you alone. It's my fault."

I lightly pressed my lips to her forehead and she spoke, barely, but still words, the word she said hurt me, more than they should have.

"E....E....Edwa---Edward," she finally managed to say. As her eyes flickered open one last time just to look me in the eyes, and be disappointed. I could tell I was not what she wanted to see...she wanted to see _him_...After all he had done to her, here we are, she's on her death bed, because of him, and he's all she wants to see.

How is that fair? I loved her, I stayed with her even when no one else did. I took care of her, I kept her alive all this time...and she still only saw me as _Jacob Black---Best friend_. I wanted more than nothing else to be to her, what he was...is. _Boyfriend, soul mate, life_. I could see that, that would never happen.

And then the worst thing that could have happened did. Bella whispered_ "Meet....me....there,"_ I could tell she was referring to Edward. And with that, her shallow breathing, quickly turned into nothing, I had just lost my best friend. I let out a pained howl and curled into a ball pulling Bella closer to me, as the rest of the pack showed up. They tried to pull me from Bella, but I couldn't leave her there. Even though she was no longer there, I couldn't just let her go like that. Eventually we called 911 and she was taken away in a body bag. That was a sight that no best friend, ever wanted to see...their other half being taken away in a body bag.

***************END OF FLASH BACK******************

**(BACK TO EDWARD P.O.V.)**

As Jacob showed me the story I could see the pain in his eyes, as he recalled it all. I knew that if it where possible there would be tears falling like rain.

"You don't know where she is do you Jacob?" I asked with pain still showing very clearly in my eyes.

"No, I'm sorry I wish I did," he said with sincerity behind his annoyed and angered voice.

"Thank you, goodbye," and with that I turned and got in my Volvo.

Once inside, I slammed my head in the steering wheel. Not because Jacob lied to me, but because I saw how badly it was for her, and how badly she wanted to be with me, even after everything I had done to her. Just then my cell phone started vibrating.

"Edward it's Bella...HURRY!!!" was all Alice said as she frantically screamed on the other end.

_Why her? What did she ever do, besides love me....why did everything bad have to happen to that poor girl? I had to get home, I couldn't let anything else hurt her, even if it meant sacrificing myself to save her._

* * *

**So there it is...its not that good but....its done...I'll try to update soon.**

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF:**

**DYLAN WADE**, September 8th, 1989- November 25th, 2008

_You will be missed, but never forgotten. I love you goof-ball!_


	10. Chapter 10: A boy huh?

**So...here it is...Chapter 10...Hope you like it...**

**Shelby:)**

**

* * *

**

**(-**Edwards POV**-)**

I drove home as fast as my car would allow.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice said. Oh God, I hope Bella was alright. I can't live without her, and I know if I tried to kill myself again, I would never ever see her in heaven, because Kiouhl would never let me through. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I arrived at my house.

I ran to the the huge wooden and glass double doors and threw them open, only to find Alice standing there with a look on her face that scared me.

"What is it Alice, what did you see? Where is she?" her face grew sad, almost in pain, when I asked.

"She's....she's here Edward, but she's sick," immediately I started off up the stairs, heading toward Carlisle's office knowing thats where she would be.

"Edward, Carlisle wont allow anyone up there until he's done testing," that didn't stop me, Alice saw that. "You being there could make things worse, seeing as we don't know whats wrong Edward, it could hurt her." Damn, she knew how to get to me.

I sighed in defeat and turned to her, "How much longer?"

"They've been up there for awhile, so it shouldn't be to much longer, you should know Edward, she's just as anxious to see you, as you are to see her," ha, I can't believe that, there's noway she could want to see me more than I wanted to see her.

**(-**Bella's POV**-)**

_----EARLIER THAT DAY----_

We had been in the air for at least seven hours, I knew we had to be getting close. I looked out the window, and I saw the think fog lurking over the tree's....Welcome to Washington, I laughed silently to myself. Suddenly we hit some rough air, and some how, I started to feel very sick.

Why was I sick?

I'm immortal, I shouldn't be sick. But I ran to the bathroom, just to be safe, and sure enough, moments later, everything came up. What it was that came up I had no idea, I hadn't eaten I days, maybe weeks.

After about twenty minutes, with just me, and a very classy airplane toilet bowl, in a five by five airplane restroom, my stomach settled. I returned to my sleep, hoping to relax before going to find Edward, to break some horrible news.

The relaxation and peace, I wanted, never came. Instead, I felt the most horrific, tormenting pain in my gut. It felt like something was trying to claw it's way through my stomach.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" I hadn't realized it before, but I was on the ground of the plane, clutching my stomach for dear life, with tears the size of snowballs rolling down my cheeks.

"Hurts," was I all I could muster to say.

"Were about to land, do you think you can make it until then?" the very kind flight attendant asked.

I didn't answer, I just bit my lip, trying to hold in the screams of pain I wanted to let out, and climbed into my seat, buckling myself in. I returned to wrapping my arms around my stomach as tightly as they would go, and tried to contain the pain I was feeling.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we landed.

Instead of letting me walk of the plane with some dignity, the flight attendant, who I thought was nice. Became a traitor, and told the captain of the plane what had happened, and within seconds of the plane landing I was being wheeled off the plane on a stretcher.

"Is there anyone we can call for you miss?" a very attractive man asked.

"Carl...isle....Cullen," I whispered. I heard the man get on the phone and start pushing buttons. I really wanted to ask for Edward, but I knew if he saw me this way, he would tear himself up, putting all the blame on him. So I asked for his dad, he could fix me, and fix me hopefully before Edward would ever have to know.

"Okay miss, he's on his way," and with those words I let the darkness that had been lurking overhead, engulf me. I felt like I was floating, and I was at complete and totally peace.

When I woke up, I felt safe, finally safe.

I took a deep breath, and immediately I knew I was home, well close enough to home, it was Edwards home.

It took awhile to break myself from the darkness I had become so fond of, but when I finally go the bravery to do it, I saw my future father-in-law sitting at a desk looking at paper work.

"Carlisle?" I breathed.

"Bella," he said with a sigh of relief. "You had me so worried, I thought I was going to lose you."

"Carlisle, whats wrong with me? What am I?" I knew he could hear the fear, and pain behind my words.

"Well, you are immortal Bella..." thank God, I thought to myself. "But in many ways you are still human. Your bodies major organs are still functioning, your heart, your lungs, everything."

"But...will....will I die?" I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes.

"I have any reason to believe that, I think that you are exactly like us, with a few exceptions. You will never thirst like we do. You might occasionally need the blood, but only for strength. You have complete and total use of all your major organs," I wanted to jump up and through my arms around him, the news was amazing...I wasn't ever going to leave Edward.

"Why? I mean why did Kiouhl do that?" I mean I was happy he did, but I was really curious to know why.

"Well, when he was forcing Edward to chose, he had to basically take the exact thing that Edward was thinking he wanted to do for you. And Edward knew you wanted to be immortal, but still be able to have children, so Kiouhl granted you that. He may be a sick, sadistic man, but he's an old softy when it comes to love," we both chuckled. That's when it hit me.

"CHILDREN!!" I yelled with excitement.

"Yes, Bella, if my calculations are correct, you and Edward will be welcoming a beautiful baby boy into the world in just about eight months," my jaw draw dropped, and I'm sure if it weren't for the fact that I was sitting down I would have fallen over.

"Wh---what?" I managed to get out.

"You and Edward are going to be parents! And I'm...oh God, I'm going to be a...a ...a. grandfather, oh now I feel old," he laughed.  
"But Carlisle, Edward and I...we haven't...um...well we haven't ever...done...that," I struggled to get out.

Carlisle finally left the little happy bubble he was in thinking about becoming a grandfather, and returned to reality.

"And you have never...." he stated, though I figured he was talking to himself, I answered anyway.

"No."

"Bella, you said something about Kiouhl watching you?" it started to come back to me then.

"Yes," I answered, with curiosity.

After a few agonizing minutes of silence, with Carlisle lost in deep thought, he finally spoke.

"Well, I believe that Kiouhl, may have had something to do with this,"

"How so?" I questioned.

"Well, I can't think of any other way of putting it, but I think Kiouhl took some of Edward's...ugh...sperm...and fertilized them with your...ugh...eggs," wow, that was uncomfortable, having the "sex talk" with your boyfriends dad.

"Yeah, Carlisle, I know how babies are made, but why would Kiouhl do that?"

"He wanted to make you happy, the man obviously had compassion for you, but he didn't want to give Edward the glory of getting to be the one to put in the current state you are in," he said avoiding the word.

"Pregnant." I stated, Carlisle squirmed, I laughed. "Can I see Edward now?"

"Yes, I'll go get him," he turned and started walking out the door. "Grandpa Carlisle," I heard him mutter as he walked out of the room.

**(-**Edward's POV**-)**

"Edward, come here please," Carlisle called, and within one second I was by his side.

"Edward, Bella has changed, she is immortal, she's one of us, she's just a little different though. She doesn't and won't thirst, and all of her major organs still work, there's a little more to it though, but she wants to tell you that herself," I began to open the door. "Edward, please try to be calm, let her explain, don't overreact you know how much she loves you, have faith, trust her, please." Something was really wrong, he never acts like that. "Grandpa Carlisle," I heard him say under his breath.

I slowly opened the door, and then...there she was.

She was just sitting there holding her stomach. She had a few tears rolling down her face, not tears of pain, tears of happiness and fear all at the same time.

Even as she cried, just the sight of her took my breath away.

"Bella," I breathed, her eyes immediately found my mine from across the room.

"Edward," she whispered, as she gave me a look as if to say, "your way to far away right now," so I ran to her side and pulled her close to me.

Instinctively she threw her arms around me, and buried her head in my chest, as she let out a few sobs.  
"Sh, sh, Bella, its okay, no matter what it is, it will be okay. I promise," I whispered as I brushed my lips across the top of her head, and pulled her closer. She dug her head in deeper into my chest, as if she was trying to get it right on my heart. She didn't need to try very hard, as she had my heart with her at all times. At that moment I had everything I needed.

After an hour or so of laying with my own personal angel, my light in a dark room, my life, Bella spoke.

"Edward, I have to tell you something, its going to be very hard to understand, I don't even fully understand it yet. But I do already love it, so please just stay quiet until I finish, okay?" her face was so serious now. I knew I had stupid look on my face. I didn't understand what she meant by "but I already love it," but I nodded anyway. She took a deep breath then continued.

"This is hard for me to explain....Edward...I'm---I'm," she struggled to find words. "Edward, I'm pregnant." I knew my jaw dropped, and I was about to say something, but she saw it coming and she gently placed a finger on my lips. "Now Edward you promised, now let me finish," I once again nodded. "I don't know how, but this baby is your's, Carlisle said that Kiouhl...had something to do with it...I need you to know though Edward, I love you, your the only man I ever want to be with. And I have never been with anybody else. And this little tiny baby boy, is your son. Now, now you can talk."

I didn't have words I knew Bella would never lie to me. So instead of replying I wrapped her in my arms and passionately let my lips dance with hers, in away I knew she would understand, what I needed her to. We had been engrossed in this earth shattering kiss, for God knows how long, when I finally found words.

"A boy huh?" she giggled with excitement, I knew she knew that I was happy about the knew life we were going to be bringing into the world.

"Yep...Can I name his Edward?" she said so seriously.

"No!" I said as I shot her the death glare.

"And why not? I love you so much, your the most incredible man in the world, your absolutely perfect, and I know our son will be too." she argued.

"Fine, only if I get to name our first daughter Bella," I knew she would drop it after that.

"But Edward, I'm not perfect," she whined.

"You are to me, love," I said gently placing a kiss on her forehead. "But we have plenty of time to figure names out, for now can we just be together, just me and you, just us?"

She nodded pulling her body closer to mine, as she started to drift to sleep.

Me, my Bella, and our baby---together, at peace, what could be better, we were finally together and safe. I thought to myself as I gently brushed my lips across Bella's. It was perfect---peaceful, finally.

Suddenly Bella sprung up from my arms, "ARO!" she yelled with panic in her voice and tears in her eyes.

* * *

Soooooo....what did you think?? Sorry if you're kinda like what? pregnant?lol...I just really wanted a baby in the story....I had a whole plan of how I wanted the story to go, and now I just changed it...I like it better this way I think...and don't worry...there will be a lot more drama coming up! Yay...I love drama! lol...

Check out and comment my other story I posted..."**_I love you now, forever, and always" _**

Oh and I was wondering...I kinda got bored today in my work period and started writing something new...it's about Twilight still...but human...to me it's interesting...but that's me...I almost have the first chapter done...and I was wondering if you thought if anyone would be interested in that?? Well, let me know!

**Please, Please, Pleas**e Review!!!

Thanks!!!


	11. AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update...I'm working on it. I just got back from Mexico today...we had a longer trip than planned. My boyfriend and I along with his family went to mexico, for a Jonas Brothers concert, and the day after the concert my boyfriends sister (who was pregnant) went into labor on a beach in mexico, so we had to find a hospital and it was kinda hard, being her doctor was in California. But we did, and now we have a new member to the family a little girl. So after she was born we went back to California, and then we flew home..so I've been pretty busy, plus finals...but now I'm on break, so I PROMISE to have a new chapter up before the end of the week! I hope you stick with me...I'm soo sorry for not updating for so long! I hope you continue to read :)

Thanks, Shelby :)


	12. Chapter 12: Waking up

**Hey everyone...so sorry it took forever to update, but I just finished...So here's the next chapter. It's kind of boring...but it was all I could really think of for right now, school's been really hard lately, so sorry if it's not the best. I'll have the next chapter up shortly, and I hope it will be better! But please read and review! **

**Thanks, Shelby :)**

* * *

(-Bella's POV-)

Have you ever had a moment that you never wanted to end? When you were completely and totally content and happy with where you were and who you were with? Well for right now, in this moment with Edward was one of those moments for me.

As we sat on the couch in Carlisle's home office, everything seemed completely and totally perfect. Edward was holding me in his arms, and was looking at me like I was the most precious and valuable thing in his life. It was everything I could have wished for when telling my boyfriend that I was pregnant, there was no screaming or crying or leaving, just pure and simple happiness.

Edward was stroking my hair and looking me in the eyes, and humming my lullaby as I started to drift to sleep. As I my eyes fluttered shut, something suddenly felt wrong I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I knew it had nothing to do with the baby. But I tried to ignore it, and slowly fell asleep.

As I started to dream about everything Edward and I had been through that got us to this point we were at now, of peace and silence and happiness, it hit me. The reason I was there, the reason I got to come back to this place, the reason that I got to come back to get my Edward.

"ARO!" I screamed.

Immediately I jumped up from the position I was in, and Edward was not far behind me as I ran to the corner of the room, and looked out the window. The sun was already going down. I had no idea how long I had left before I had to return to Aro, with Edward.

How could I go back to Aro and his coven now? I was pregnant, and I was perfectly happy. I couldn't hide from him. We couldn't run, and I knew if we returned he would do something horrible to Edward or myself, or the baby.

"Bella, what's wrong? What did Aro do?" Edward asked placing his hand on my back and rubbing it, in circular motions, that were so comforting.

"The only reason I got to come back here," I started turning to face Edward.

"Yes love, the only reason is what?" he was looking deeply in my eyes, as if trying to read my mind.

"The only reason, I got to come back, is because Aro made me promise to bring you back," the look on Edwards face was full of anger, hurt, fear, and curiosity.

"He did what?"the tone of his voice was now just plane anger.

"It was the only way he would let me get back to you, Edward, I'm sorry. I messed up, I should have left you alone, I ruined your life, it's all my fault," I leaned back against the wall and let my body slide down it, until I was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"No, Bella, no. Don't you dare blame yourself," he said putting his strong arms around me, trying to pull my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Yes it is Edward, I said I would, I was to selfish to stop and think about you, I just wanted to see you, because I was scared. I never should have agreed to it, I'm so sorry," I placed my head in my knee's once again.

"Bella, love, you have to know this wasn't your fault. I'm glad you came back, your the only reason I have to continue on in this 'life' of mine. My life is, and will always be about you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I can't imagine what my life would be like with out you. You've changed me in so many way's that I never even thought possible. And I love you more and more everyday of my life, and I promise to take care of you and our baby. Nothing will hurt you or him, okay?" he said so smoothly and calmly.

"Are you sure Edward, is this what you want?" I said looking into his gorgeous golden eyes.

"You're what I want, so if this is what it takes than yes, my love, this is what I want," he softly placed a kiss on my forehead. "We can talk to Carlisle about this in the morning, but he said that you will still need sleep love, even though your one of us."

"Edward, I don't want to sleep, every time go to sleep I wake up to not what I want to," I said leaning more into him.

"What do you mean love?"

"Well, first I wake up dying, and I see Jake, I wanted to see you. Then I wake up to a scary face, and an unfamiliar place. Then I wake up to some devilish man trying to break up apart. Then I wake up in Italy some where, without you. Then when I finally get home, I wake up to Carlisle...not you," I tried to explained.

"Yes, love, you haven't had the best luck with waking up have you?" he chuckled.

"Nope, and I don't want to try it again."

"Bella, you have to keep trying, because you know one time you'll have to wake up happy, right?" he raised his eyebrow at me, trying to say ' you know I'm right.'

"I suppose," I said with defeat.

"Plus, little Brighton needs rest too dear." he whispered in my ear. Wait a minute. Did he just say Brighton? Who was that? Was he talking about our baby? He wanted to name him Brighton?

"Brighton?" I questioned.

"Oh, that. Well I have always like that name, so being it's a boy I've been calling him Brighton. I hope you don't mind. We don't have to call him that. What ever you want love, is fine by me. I know it's kind an old name, but so am I. I've been around this world for along time, and I've met many people, and not enough Brighton's. I've just always liked it," he said with an embarrassed tone.

"Edward, I love it, I want to name him Brighton Anthony Cullen! Do you like it?" I giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I've never ever met a Brighton in my life. It will make him more special, he is after all your child, he's going to be special so he deserves a special name!" I was giddy with excitement.

"Okay, dear. But I still want to talk about other names with you eventually." he said sternly.

"Sure Edward, you know I'll win."

"Of course you will love, you always do, but I still want to give you other options." he gently pressed his lips to mine, as he whispered, _I love you,_ in my ear.

"I love you too Edward, with everything I am, and everything I have. I am yours forever," I said as he pulled me closer.

"As I am yours forever also," he kissed me one last time, before I drifted to sleep.

As I slept I dreamed, I dreamed about my future, our future, Edward, Brighton, and my future, our family. It was still so unreal to know that I had such a miracle growing inside of me. One that was both part of myself and Edward, that was what meant the most. I knew that with Edward as a father he would turn out perfect. Just look at Edward, the most amazing body, beautiful face, undying and unconditional love for me, sweet, sincere, caring, perfect man to ever roam this planet.

As I was dreaming a picture appeared in my mind. It was of Edward and myself, we were sitting in the family room of Carlisle and Esme's home. There were toys scattered all over the floor, and sitting playing in the toys was a beautiful little baby boy, our son. He was playing with a Tonka dump truck, loading little blocks into the back, he had the biggest smile on his face. He had eyes like mine, before I was changed. He had little pieces of hair starting to grow, the same color of Edward's, and he had Edward's perfect smile. In the picture as Brighton played Edward and I had our fingers intertwined together. I was looking down at Brighton as he played with his toys, and I had a proud smile on my face, as I watched my son. Edward, however, he was not looking at Brighton, he was looking at me. He had the most loving look in his eyes. As if he was trying to take in every aspect of me. It was the perfect picture moment.

After awhile that beautiful, wonderful, perfect picture faded to black.

Then another scene began to unravel in my head. It wasn't the same type of picture as before. There was no happiness, no joy, just pain and sorrow. It was Edward and myself, we were standing in what seemed to be a cemetery. We were both wearing black, looking down at a tombstone. My face was tear stained, as I looked down. Even though it was impossible for Edward to cry, you could tell on the inside he it was killing him. Finally I was what the tombstone read, Brighton Anthony Cullen. As I read it I turned repositioned myself in Edwards arms so that I now had my face buried in his chest, he pulled me closer and kissed my head. As I was breaking down in Edwards arms, his face turned away from me, and looked across the cemetery and there standing in his black robes, was Aro. Edward shot him the most fierce look, it looked as if he would have ran over to him and killed him, if I hadn't been there. As Edward consoled me, Aro started laughing as he walked away.

I was awaken by Edward at my side, shaking me.

"Bella, love, what is is?" he asked worriedly.

"He, Aro, he killed Brighton. We can't go to him Edward, he will kill him. We can't lose our son, Edward, we just can't." I sobbed.

"Bella, I've already talked to Carlisle. We've come up with a plan that we think will work."

"You did? Will our son be alright?" I asked as I looked up to face him.

"I'm not sure dear, we hope it will. It's going to be risky either way. But its the only chance we have," he went on.

"Edward, will...will...will you make it?" he didn't answer, instead he loosened his hold on me and got up and walked toward the window. "Edward Cullen, you will not sacrifice yourself. There has to be another way."

"I'm not sure there is, we only really have two options when dealing with Aro, and the one that makes the most sense to me is, me sacrificing myself," he said as he turned to face me.

"No....no....no...you will not do that. You think sacrificing yourself with do me any good? I can't raise a child without you Edward. I need you. Our son will need you. Your family will need you. I can't live without Edward. I love you, You can't, you just can't Edward---"I was stopped when he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly against his body.

"Shhh, baby, everything will work out. We'll make it work, we'll find away, you'll see. I promise you, everything will work out. I love you Bella," he said as he tightened our embrace. We stood there for what seemed like forever, as he rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me. Eventually he did, and once again I drifted to sleep. This time no horrible dreams.

* * *

**So there it is...Sorry if it sucked...but I promise it will be getting better :) So thanks for sticking with me...**

**Please Review :)**

**Oh, and I have written another story, it's called _MY STORY_, it's kind of a sequel to my other story I love you now, forever, and always. So please check that out also, and REVIEW! I'm just getting that story started. If you read it, and haven't read I love you now, forever, and always yet, you should probably read that first so that MY STORY makes sense! **


	13. TO CLEAR THINGS UP!

Hey, so I have been getting some question's from people who are getting kind of confused. They want to know how Bella can be pregnant, and sleep and still be a vampire. Well the answer to that is like chapter 10 or chapter 9 one of those. Carlisle explained that when Bella was changed they only half changed her. So she still has the use of her main organs or whatever you want to call them, and that's how she's pregnant and can sleep...hope that things up!

-Shelby:)


End file.
